pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornwell Baron Wilson
Mrs. Cornwell Baron Wilson (1797 - 12 January 1846) was an English poet, best known under her married name.Lee, 87. Life Wilson was born Margaret Harries in Shropshire, the only child of Roger Harries of Canonbury Place, Islington, and afterwards of Woburn Place, Russell Square, by his wife Sophia, daughter of Matthew Arbouin of Mincing Lane. Her literary attainments were versatile; she wrote poems, romantic dramas, comic interludes, novels, and biographies. Her first book of poems, Melancholy Hours, was published anonymously in 1816; her second, Astarte: A Sicilian tale; with other poems, to which she prefixed her name, attracted some attention. It reached a 2nd edition in 1818 and a 4th in 1827, and was republished in 1840. On 15 April 1819 she married Cornwell Baron Wilson of Lincoln's Inn Fields, a solicitor. In 1829 Mrs. Wilson wrote the words for the 3rd volume of Parry's Welsh Melodies. (Mrs. Hemans had contributed the verses for the 1st volume.) In 1833 she commenced an ephemeral publication, La Ninon, or Leaves for the Album, which ran to 3 numbers. A 4th number, entitled The Bas Bleu's Scrap Sheet, or La Ninon improved, appeared in the same year. In 1833 she also commenced to edit The Weekly Belle Assemblée. In 1834 the title was changed to The New Monthly Belle Assemblée. It continued to appear until 1870. In 1834 Mrs. Wilson gained a prize for a poem on the Princess Victoria, awarded at the Cardiff bardic festival; there were two hundred candidates. In June 1836 her Venus in Arms; or, The petticoat colonel, a comic interlude in 1 act, adapted from the French, was performed at the Strand Theatre, London, with Mrs. Stirling in the title rôle (cf. Duncombe, Brit. Theatre, vol. xxvi.; Cumberland, Minor Theatre, vol. xiv.). Her other dramatic ventures were: The Maid of Switzerland, a romantic drama in one act in prose (1830?); and Venus: A vestal, a mythological drama in 2 acts (1840). Her excursions into biography include Memoirs of Harriot, Duchess of St. Alban's (2 vols. 12mo, 1839; 2nd edit. 1840; 3rd edit. 1886). In 1839 also appeared in 2 volumes her Life and Correspondence of Monk Lewis. They are useful compilations, without much literary merit. Mrs. Wilson died at Woburn Place, London, leaving several children. Writing Other works by Mrs. Wilson are: ‘Hours at Home: a Collection of Miscellaneous Poems,’ 1826; 2nd edit. 1827. ‘The Cypress Wreath: a Collection of Original Ballads and Tales in Verse,’ 1828. ‘Poems,’ 1831. ‘A Volume of Lyrics,’ 1840. ‘Chronicles of Life,’ 1840, 3 vols. ‘Popularity: and the Destinies of Woman: Tales of the World,’ 1842, 2 vols. ‘Our Actresses; or Glances at Stage Favourites past and present,’ 1844, 2 vols. Publications Poetry *''Melancholy Hours: A collection of miscellaneous poems. London: Richardson, 1816. *''Astarte: A Sicilian tale; with other poems. London: C. Chapple; Edinburgh: Fairbairn & Anderson, 1818. *''Poems''. London: Wright, 1821; London: 1831. *''Hours at Home: A collection of miscellaneous poems''. London: 1826. *''The Cypress Wreath. London: Smith, Elder, 1828. *''A Volume of Lyrics. London: H. Cunningham, 1840. Plays *''The Maid of Switzerland: A romantic drama, in one act''. London: J. Duncombe, 1830. *''The Petticoat Colonel; or, All right at last''. London: 1831 **also published as Venus in Arms; or, The petticoat colonel: A comic interlude, in one act. London: John Cumberland, 1837. Venus, a vestal. A mythological musical drama. 1840. Non-fiction *''Memoirs of Harriot, Duchess of St. Albans. (2 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1839; London: Remington, 1886. *''Chronicles of Life. (3 volumes), London: Bury, 1840. *''Popularity, and the Destinies of Woman: Tales of the world''. (2 volumes), 1842. *''Our Actresses; or, Glances at stage favourites, past and present. (2 volumes), London: Smith, Elder, 1844. Edited *''The New Monthly Belle Assemblée: A magazine of literature and fashion. London: Joseph Rogerson, 1834- *Monk Lewis, The life and correspondence of M.G. Lewis: With many pieces in prose and verse, never before published (with Life by Mrs. Wilson). (2 volumes), 1839. Volume I, Volume II Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mrs. Cornwell Wilson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 14, 2017. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Jan. 14, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *Mrs. Cornwell Baron Wilson (1797-1846) info & 5 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Wilson, Mrs. Cornwell Baron Category:1797 births Category:1846 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English editors Category:English poets Category:People from Shropshire Category:Poets